


Greatest Wish

by BustedBrain



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBrain/pseuds/BustedBrain
Summary: It’s the Goblin Kings Birthday and he has just one wish.This is my first attempt at fanfic so pulling up my big girl pants and being brave.Wrote this for the LFFL January Goblin Kings Birthday challenge.I do not own any of the characters, just borrowed them for a play date.





	Greatest Wish

“I would have loved to see the look on her face” tears shone in the corners of Sarah’s eye as she laughed. “Karen says after talking it over with Toby’s math teacher and Principal she’s decided him and his smart mouth won’t be leaving his room for the next two weeks”

“Ha! He sure takes after his big sister with a tongue that sharp” Shaking his head and chuckling the dwarf turned his head looking at something out of Sarah’s view from where he sat on the other side of her mirror.

Sarah could hear a dull roar coming through the mirror. “ What’s that Hoggle?” 

“Bah! It’s just them up at the castle. Been at it since yesterday and no signs of stopping anytime soon. Useless, noisy, good for nothing bunch” he grumbled 

“What’s got them so worked up?”

“Worked up? Ha! Drunk is more like it, the whole kingdom pretty well is up at the castle and in the city celebrating with the Rat.” 

“Well if everyone else is celebrating why don’t you go join them. A bit of fun might do you some good, or are you worried about damaging your grumpy old hermit reputation that you’ve been perfecting” she smirked knowing how easy it was to get her friend riled up. 

“Humph! You know damn well that I stay far away from the castle. I keeps my head down and stay out of HIS way and HE pretends I don’t exist! Been workin good that way, keeps my hide intact and I’d like to keeps it that way” Hoggle crosses his arm and gave Sarah a very stern look.

“Oh Hoggle stop being such a coward. You and I both know you’re braver than that.” Sarah had to quickly bite the inside of her lip to hold in her laugh at that one. This was way too easy. 

“Brave? Me? That was more like a laps in sanity. Not saying I regrets helping you that day, but I’m sure not pressing my luck with HIM” his eyes darted to the side again as the level of the roar took on a more familiar tune. 

Sarah furrowed her brow looking at her friend, listening closely to the change in the noise“ Hoggle what exactly are they celebrating up there?” 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Happy Birthday to you” the entire throne room bust into cheers as the goblins finished singing, if you could even call the noise they made singing, a flaming, what he hoped was actually cake, was shoved closer to his face, near singeing the ends of his hair.

“King make a wish”  
“Wish!Wish!”  
“Make a wish and blow”

He sighed and blew out the candles before the drunkards lit him and the whole damn castle on fire. No Wish was made, for he was the granter of wishes not the receiver. The one wish he had in his heart he knew could not be granted. He stood and removed himself from the hoard as they squabbled and fought over the smoking brown lump that was possibly cake. He made his way from the throne room to his study, sealing the door behind him granting himself some reprieve from the levels of noise the goblins made. The celebrating had begun the night before and the way they were going wasn’t going to stop until the last barrel of ale in the cellar was dry. Pinching the bridge of his nose he flicked his wrist and the fireplace sparked to life, he was looking forward to when they all passed out and he could enjoy some peace. They were always a trying bunch, but when it came to their kings birthday they took it up to a whole other level. He suspected they even got the damn chickens drunk. Oh how he detested chickens. 

He slumped into a chair by the fire with one leg slung over the arm, resting his head back and he closed his eyes. This day couldn’t end soon enough. That was the 7th, what was possibly cake, the bumbling fools had brought him, 7th time to hear their chants that he blow out the candles and make a wish. A wish, if only he could have his wish. His wish had a pair of cruel green eyes, pale skin and long raven hair. Dreams, strength, wit and determination. His wish was for the one woman who would never back down, who would always challenge him. His match in every way. But that was all lost 16 years ago. He knew she visited with those traitorous friends of hers through the mirror often and from time to time even came through to the labyrinth. He felt every step she took in his kingdom. He had watched her walk the labyrinth through his crystals and even from the air in owl from. Listening to the sound of her laughter as it carried on the breeze, while he soared far above. Oh what he wouldn’t give to be the cause of her laughter, to see her eyes shine, to run his fingers through her dark hair, to hold her near, to feel her soft lips pressed..... Blast it all! Why was he doing this to himself again? Torturing himself with thoughts of what he longed for most but couldn’t have. Damning himself for becoming a masochist, he thought better of spending time alone in his study and opted to go drown himself in barrel of ale. Being that the littles shits where on a mission to drink the kingdom dry today, he better hurry and drink up while he could. Opening his study door he could hear the opening bars of one of the newer tunes his subjects tended to sing while drinking, the day the rocks made Sprick go splat. Ale was required immediately, it was going to be a long night.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Move over you big chicken, I’m coming through” at that Sarah stepped through her closet mirror and into Hoggles cottage. She always loved her friends home, it had a comforting feel with its bare wooden beams, fireplace burning and scent of herbs hanging to dry. Whenever she visited it always felt so cozy, almost like ... home. Now she noticed that the sounds from the castle were much louder then they were from her side of the mirror. “ Wow they sure are going at it up there! You said they’ve been at it since last night?” 

“Yup” Hoggle was over at the fireplace dishing up two bowls of a rich stew for their supper.

Sarah made her way across the small cottage to the small table and sat down laughing.”Wow! The frat parties at my old university have nothing on them by the sounds of it.”

“Just you wait. You’ll be sorry you ever talked me into this” setting the bowls on the table he sat across from her and dug into his supper.

“ Oh come on Hoggle it’s no big deal and like you said the whole kingdom pretty much is up there, so it’s not like we’ll be charging in making a scene.”

“Pffft! Yeah just eats your stew” 

“ We’ll just go and have a beer and come right back. I’m just curious that’s all”

Hoggle just shook his head “curiosity killed the cat, let’s hope it’s not the same for the dwarf it dragged along with it.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Gods there is not enough ale in all of the underground to drown this out” he moaned with his head in his hands. 

“Make a wish”  
“Blow out the candles”  
“King Birthday”  
“King Wish”

“Where are all these cakes coming from?” He wondered out loud looking up to see a lumpy orange colored monstrosity this time around.

The count now being at 9, they belted out another round of Happy Birthday. He blew out the candles to extinguish the risk of his throne room catching fire, this time a wishful thought of green eyes in his mind as he did so. Once again he watched as the goblins wrestled over the cake. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as a familiar feeling took hold of him, thrumming through his body. She was walking through the junk heap! She’s never come this close to the city! With a flick of his wrist he formed a crystal and saw her nearing the gates with the traitorous annoyance Higgle. Gods he despised that dwarf. Why was it again that he didn’t dispose of him years ago? Blinking owlishly in utter disbelief he watched as she smiled and nodded to the guard as she passed through the gates. She’s in the city! The dwarf has brought her to the city, maybe he needed to rethink his feelings for the little scab. A knighthood may be in order. He watched in wonder completely oblivious to the antics of the inebriated goblins, who where currently dressing up several chickens for what seemed to be a fashion show of sorts, as the pair made their way into one of the pubs near the castle. 

He had to go to her, no more hiding. It was now or never, King or coward. Standing tall with a flick of his wrist he was in a fresh change of clothes and with long sure strides he was out the throne room doors on his way to a date with destiny. No more wallowing in pity, nursing a bruised ego at her rejection damn near two decades ago. He would walk into that pub and show Sarah exactly what she had been missing out on. But he’d make damn sure she came to him. He was in no way crawling to her begging. Kings do NOT beg heart stoppingly beautiful woman to love them. Oh pretty, pretty, please precious love me.... wait where the hell did that come from? Keep it together man! Deep breath, in and out, by the gods I’m like some sniveling adolescent. Pull it together, you’re a King! 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Thanks Marabelle” yelled Hoggle to the barmaid and he turned holding two large mugs of ale. He wove his way in through the crowd to the table near the back where Sarah was waiting for him.  
“Holy shit this is insane” she said loudly to her friend as he neared the table.  
“Humph,Now you think it’s insane. But oh no, when we were back at my place and I told you that you looked a me like I had six heads!” Passing her a mug he sat across from her looking around nervously. 

She smiled at her grump of a friend as she accepted the mug and took a drink, immediately coughing and sprayed the table with the mouthful. Hoggle laughed at the sight but stopped as soon as he saw that the cause of her actions was not the strength of the ale, but the monarch standing 5feet away who had her locked in his stare. One upswept eyebrow raised with a devilish smirk on his face. 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, blushing in her embarrassment and smiled meekly at the man she had not laid eyes on in over 16 years. Well that was smooth!  
“Ummm.... Hey...” she managed to say, still shocked at the sight of the goblin king in front of her. But really what did she expect, she was in a pub, in the goblin city, not 300 feet from his front door. So yeah, of course he’d be here, directly in front of her, looking completely unchanged in the last 16 years, smirking at her, with his long unruly blond hair, piercing mismatched blue eyes, white open shirt, tight black......Whoa girl, eyes up! Where did that come from and what is he smirking about? 

“ Hogwart, I see you’ve brought me, a gift” he said never taking his eyes off of hers “ Hello Precious.”  
His voice was just as she remembered, smooth as velvet. 

“Uhhh we uhhh should uhhhh... gotta be going now” stammered Hoggle red faced and clearly scared.

Sarah looked away from the goblin king to her friend.”Hoggle everything’s fine” she tried to reassure him but he was already out of his chair and headed for the door. “Hoggle you coward” she cried out as he slipped through the crowd and out into the street.

Deep melodic laughter filled her ears, she turned to look at him as the Goblin King walked towards the table. 

Pointing at the chair “May I join you Sarah?”

She nodded, still dumbfounded that Hoggle had ditched her with the Goblin King. 

He sat across from her, resting his chin on his gloved hand, elbow propped up on the table. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here Precious Thing?” 

“Well I was visiting Hoggle and we could hear the festivities from his cottage and thought we’d come check things out and have a drink.” Wow he was close, was this really happening? Was she really sitting in a pub with her childhood villain and constant contributor to years of very... interesting dreams? She then decided to pinch her arm, ouch ok yup this is real. At that she lifted her mug, she was gonna need a few more of these.

He nodded,noticing her sudden interest in her ale and signaled the barmaid to bring them a round. Gods she was beautiful and he was really here with her. He hoped this day would never end, a dramatic change of outlook from just a short while ago.

“Where are my manners? Happy Birthday Goblin King” she smiled at the barmaid as she delivered two fresh mugs and a pitcher “Thank you” 

“Please Sarah, no need to be so formal, call me Jareth. After all did you not declare yourself my equal when last we met?” He winked over the rim of his mug as he took a drink.

“ That I did and about all that, I guess I should apologize. The teen years can be a bit, trying, especially for overly dramatic teenage human girls. I was a bit of a brat and really you taking Toby was my fault, I asked you to and well sorry for being such a pain in the ass” 

The sound of deep laughter returned filling the room even over the sound of the full pub. “ My Precious, time has done you well. I never would have expected to hear that and apology accepted. I too have my faults and needless to say was not easy on you and should offer you my apologies as well. Shall we start fresh? Perhaps we could get to know each other in a new light?” He looked at her eyebrow arched, watching her mull over the possibility of his suggestion. 

Just as she opened her mouth to answer the pub burst into another round of singing Happy Birthday. Three goblins approached carrying what looked to be a chicken covered in frosting. Sarah cocked her head baffled at the sight and the Goblin King sighed shaking his head. As the song came to an end and the cheers for him to make a wish rang out he stood having reached his limit of annoying goblins for the day.

“Enough you imbeciles! This is the 10th time today and this isn’t even a cake. You brought me a chicken with a candle tied on its head.” At that moment said chicken had had enough of this treatment, flapping its wings flinging pink frosting across Jareths chest, hair and several surrounding goblins. Sarah tried to hold it in trembling in her effort but the damn burst and she busted into laughter with tears running down her cheeks. 

“Does this amuse you Precious?”

Sarah bit her lip and pulled it together enough to wipe her tears, still trembling trying not to laugh at the sight of the Goblin King, hands on his hips and covered in pink blobs of frosting. 

Between giggles she managed to say” I think you forgot to blow out your candle and make a wish”

“ I believe you are correct” at that he blew out the candle and made his wish. There was a round of cheers and a grateful looking chicken took the opportunity to make a break for it.

Now or never he thought. Immediately turning back to Sarah he wrapped her in his arms and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft, gentle and spoke of so much more. She responded just as he’d hoped and kissed him back her fingers nesting into the hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and saw a look he could only ever have thought possible in his dreams. She smiled at him and cupped his cheeks in her hands pulling him back down for another kiss. They were brought back to reality by the hoots, whistles and cheers of his subjects. 

Grinning like the cat who ate the canary he murmured against her temple “ Happy Birthday to me”


End file.
